


Brushstrokes

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Inspiration, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute really a cute ficlet idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Theo isn't the most artistic individual, but he'll try to be for Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Brushstrokes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You're the Inspiration - Chicago

He could do this. It was just a silly painting. It shouldn’t be  _ this  _ hard.

The paintbrush seemed to disagree with him as it slipped from his fingers again, leaving a smudge on the stroke he’d just painstakingly added. A frustrated sigh left him without his notice as he glared at the offending canvas. Maybe if he raged intensely enough, he’d have a burst of accidental magic and set it aflame.

But then he’d have to conjure another canvas, and restart the entire process, and this was  _ already  _ his third attempt…

Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to make something for her this time. Perhaps he could still pop to Diagon Alley, see if one of the shops had the shimmering paints she liked so much. That would be better than whatever mess he’d created.

It was supposed to be a dusky landscape, with waves of grass lightly illuminated by small fairies flitting about. The painting was going to be still no matter what– he wasn’t at all knowledgeable in the art behind magical portraits– but he’d hoped that Luna would still appreciate what he’d imagined for her. Something peaceful and untouched, merged seamlessly between the countryside she grew up in and the creatures she held so dear.

Besides, she was his own moonlight fairy, flitting about his life and wreathing him in her warm glow. In a way, this painting was an attempt to show her how he saw her. Perhaps that’s why he was so frustrated in his apparent failure.

“Theo?” Her voice floated from over his shoulder, and he whirled around to stare at her wide-eyed. How long had she been watching from the doorway?

“Luna,” he answered back, tensed warily. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had caught him off guard like that. Possibly before the war, maybe it’d been even longer.

“You’ve been in here quite a while,” she hummed, leisurely approaching him. He appreciated that she took her time. It was a silent apology for startling him, one that had his lips quirking up in an equally gentle acceptance. “I was worried. You don’t normally come in here unless something is wrong.”

Luna knew him better than he knew himself. Theo did typically only enter the formal office if it was absolutely necessary. He had no desire to make it his own personal study after the meetings his father and grandfather had held here, plotting the murder of hundreds and coup of a government. In fact, he’d only chosen the space today because he hadn’t expected Luna to find him there. It seemed a good space to stay hidden while he worked on her gift.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lu, I promise,” he murmured, brow softening as he reached a hand out to her. Luna’s smile was bright as she easily slotted her palm against his. “I only wanted to keep it a surprise until I was finished, but… well, I’m not sure I’ll manage any better than this,” he admitted sheepishly, guiding her around to stand next to where he was seated. Theo kept his eyes on her face as his painting came into view.

“Theo, this is wonderful!” She breathed, eyes sparkling as she took in his work. Her free hand moved as if to brush the stalks of painted grass, like the scene would pull her in if she was close enough. “You made this for me?” Her smile was contagious. 

“Of course.” He squeezed her hand gently. “You share your art with everyone so I wanted to try and make something for you.” 

“This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me,” she whispered happily before finally tearing her gaze away to turn towards him. “Thank you, Theo.”

He brought their clasped hands to his mouth so he could brush a kiss against her fingers. “Anything for you.”


End file.
